Weapon Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Meet Jaune Arc; the best he is at what he does. Even though it isn't nice. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The lab was huge, there were doctors and military personnel around working and a young teen was looking around trying to see everything. His handler was talking to one of the doctors and got the boy's attention. "Jaune? We're ready for you." He said, the teen's name was Jaune Arc and he was enlisted into the military because his father had convinced the government that he was a bad seed and enlisting him would straighten him out.

"Okay," Jaune said. "Explain to me what's going to happen to me again?"

"We are going to be working with an experimental metal that will cover your bones, making them unbreakable and even will give you razor sharp claws." Said the doctor.

"And this can be capable because of my semblance of Quick Healing?"

"Yes, with your healing factor you'll be the perfect weapon." Jaune nodded, "alright. Lay down in the chamber and we'll start." So Jaune laid down and closed his eyes, liquid had filled the chamber as hoses were connected to his body. Before he laid down one of the technicians had his dog tags.

He looked at them, "I want new ones." He said.

"What do you want them to say?" Asked the tech.

"Beowulf." Then they got started. The process took two hours and the handler was talking to his CO.

"We got everything we need from him." Said the CO, "kill him." After the last bit of the metal was in him, his primal urges had came out to the open and all of the sudden, he shot up from the tank to a sitting position. He roared and his claws were out. He had six, foot long claws coming from the back of his hands. The hoses were hanging off his body and he started to pull them off. Just then soldiers started firing on him trying to kill him. But the bullets were doing nothing to him, he leapt out of the tank and started to slice and gut, everyone there. Then he escaped into the wilderness.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vale, Gen. James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military had found out about what happened to Jaune and let's just say he was not 'Of The Happiness'. "WHAT?" He yelled.

"Um yes sir," said one of his assistants. "Mr. Arc was put in the 'Weapon X' Project."

"HOW THE HELL WAS HE EVEN ALLOWED INTO THE MILITARY IN THE FIRST PLACE? HE'S NOT EVEN A HUNTSMAN FOR OUM'S SAK…!" Then it hit him, "That Son Of A Bitch! Put out an APB for John Arc."

"Jaune's father?"

"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL HIMSELF THE BOY'S FATHER! He lost that right when he tried to rape Janet."

"Yes sir," with that the assistant did what he was told.

'Jaune, what happened to you son?' Ironwood thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Jaune was running through the forests trying to make his way home. That was the only thing on his mind, 'Get Home!' He fought his way there, killing grimm along the way. He made it home making to the front door in nothing but cargo pants and covered in blood. He was about to beat on the door when all of the sudden he heard screaming. "JOHN DON'T!" He popped his claws and sliced the lock off the door. Inside was a big man, fighting a woman. The man was in a T-shirt, jeans and boots, he had graying black hair and was about to hit the woman again when Jaune sliced his back. He screamed in pain.

"Real big man," Jaune said sarcastically. "Beating up on a woman, not only a woman but your own wife? THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" John looked over to Jaune and smirked.

"So the runt has come home and what's this? You survived? Must not be as weak as I thought!" He lunged at Jaune and connected with a right cross Jaune didn't even flinch.

"Was that supposed to do something?" John was getting mad and threw another and another and another. Then Jaune grabbed his gene donator's fist. "Okay stop, you're only hurting yourself."

"Don't Disrespect Me Punk!" Just then Jaune pulled out one of his claws and put it at his crotch.

"Yeah right, like you know the meaning of the word 'respect'." John got mad and attacked Jaune, the younger 'John' sliced him up like he was a Thanksgiving turkey. "Now, you are going to leave and never darken our lives again, or so help me I will end you!" Jaune said, "now GET LOST!" He went to check on his mom and John had seen a knife on the floor next to him so he grabbed it and went to stab Jaune in the back when all off the sudden he was shot in the back. They looked over to see a man with graying black hair, brown eyes and dressed in a white military uniform.

"James."

"Is he dead?" Asked Jaune.

"No, but he'll wish he was after I'm done with him!" Ironwood said, "we found out that he faked your birth certificate and basically wanted you dead."

"That son of a bitch!" Said Jaune's mom.

"My words exactly Lois."

"But why?" Asked Jaune, "because I'm overly protective of my sisters?"

"Yes, but I don't think you know what happened to Jan." Said Ironwood, "the sick bastard raped her."

"She never told me." Just then they heard a voice.

"Because I didn't want you to go to jail for murder." It was Jan, she just came back from a hunting trip.

"Jan, I'm your brother." He said, "you know I was going to find out. Also, I wasn't going to kill him. I was going to make him hurt real bad. I might kill him now," he lunged at John but Jan, Lois and Ironwood held him off.

"Let the court's handle him!" Said Ironwood, Jaune sighed. Lois grabbed his arm and lead to a bathroom.

"Get cleaned up and rest." She said, so he did.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune was up and went to get something for breakfast when his mom was sitting at the table. In front of her was a folder, in the folder were transcripts for Jaune. "Good Morning hun," she said.

"Morning mom." He said, "what is that?"

"Your transcripts and record form the battles you fought before you became this." She said, "I want you to go to Beacon."

"But what about?" He popped his claws.

"Don't worry about that. They can act as your weapon."

"Makes sense, alright." So she signed the papers and sent him on his way, "remember home for the holidays or I'm sending the girls."

"Yes ma'am." He said and with that he took off.

* * *

Later he reached the Bullhead that was going to Beacon. Jaune was dressed in a jacket, A shirt, jeans and boots. He was carrying a duffle bag, he was relaxing on the Bullhead with a headset on and listening to some music. He smelt someone coming up on him, "can I help you miss?" He said not even looking at her.

"Um, I was just wanting to know who you are." She said, she was dressed in a red hooded cloak.

"Name's Arc," he said. He popped out his claws. She saw them and was horrified, three blades came out of the back of his hand.

"D-Doesn't that hurt?"

"Every damn time."

TBC

* * *

Note: I know, I am a jerk making Jaune's father like that but I needed a way for him to be in the project.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the Bullhead landed, everyone got off and were head for the academy. Jaune was still listening to his headphones ( _what's he listening too? I Don't Know you chose._ ) He was getting hot and started to take off his jacket revealing a very buffed upper body. ( _Think Street Fighter 5 Ken build_ ) He was in a white sleeveless shirt, he also has his fists wrapped in black. He placed his jacket in his duffle bag and headed for the building not noticing the girls looking dreamy eyed at him.

'Well I'm here." He thought with a sigh. He walked in and started look around as he took off his headphones. He took a smell and sensed Ozpin, "Uncle O." He said and the two hugged each other tightly.

"I can't believe you're alive son." He said, "Where Is He? I'll Kill That Bastard!"

"Uncle J has him."

"Good, Lois allowed you to come here. You know how I am."

"Don't worry Uncle O, I'll bring it. But, we need to talk seriously about what happened to me."

"Okay, we'll talk in my office."

* * *

So they went in to Ozpin's office to talk. "Okay, what do you talk about?" Jaune pulled up an arm and popped his blades. "What the name of Oum…?"

"This is why I don't have a weapon with me." Said Jaune, "I am one." Jaune explained everything that happened and Ozpin was pissed off.

"I want his head!" He said.

"I know unc, I know."

* * *

Later Jaune was cleaned and dressed in the school uniform. He had met a blond young woman with wavy hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in the girl's version of his outfit. "Well, you clean up nice." She said, he smirked.

"Don't get used to it." He said, they went over to eat dinner with some others. A white haired young woman just looked at him with a sneer, Jaune raised an eyebrow at her. He pulled out his tags nonchalantly. As if he was saying, 'you may have money but I've been bloodied.' She growled and stormed off.

Then a cute redhead sat down in front of him. "Excuse me?" She said, he lifted his head to look at her. She just stared into his blue eyes, she sensed something in them, something wild. He winked at her and she blushed.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, I was wondering if you would, um…" Just then the girl in a red hood had came up to them.

"Oh Wow! Pyrrha Nikos! I'm A Big Fan!" She said as she shook her hand and Jaune just shook his head. "Oh, I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Miss. Rose." Said Jaune.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Said Pyrrha.

"So your name is Pyrrha?" She blushed.

"Um, yes." She said.

"I'm Jaune Arc," the girls gasped. Jaune Arc? The youngest bounty hunter/ soldier ever? "I see you've heard of me."

"Who hasn't?" Said Pyrrha, "you lead the attack on the namesake of 'White Fang'." White Fang was a huge wolf faunus and would take two full armies to take him out and it took Jaune and six other soldiers to take him out. He had a necklace with a dreamcatcher hanging from it. White Fang gave it to him as a show of respect.

When White Fang died, Jaune gave him a warrior funeral and burned his spread his ashes over his family's land. "I really don't like to talk about it." He said.

"But you're a hero." Said Ruby, "can I see the weapon you used?"

"I don't have it anymore."

"Well what do you use now?" Asked Pyrrha, he sighed and brought up his hand. "You fight them with your bare hands?" He shook his head and popped his claws. Ruby's eyes widen.

"It's you." She said, Pyrrha just covered her nose and mouth.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked, then claws went back in and he sighed.

"Every damn time." He said, "I'm going to get some shut eye. See ya in the morning." He left the Great Hall and went to the dorms to get some rest.

* * *

The next morning, he was up and went to the gym to get some exercise in. He was lifting weights, running a couple of miles, going through some katas and weight the extra 50-60 pounds it was a sure thing he was going to be the strongest hunter at Beacon.

After his workout, he went to get cleaned up and dressed in a T shirt that showed off his torso, cargo pants and boots. 'Well, I guess I'm supposed to meet in the Hall for breakfast and then the test.' He thought. So he made his way for the Hall to eat. There he met up with the blonde again, she was in a yellow tube top, black bike shorts, boots, cowgirl skirt, fringe jacket and golden bracers.

"Well, Good Morning Jauney." She said.

"I take it you're Yang." He said.

"Yep," she said. "I heard you freaked my little sister with your weapon." She started to look around him, "where is it?" Jaune rolled his eye and lifted an arm across his chest. Then popped three foot long blades out the back of his hand. "Whoa, that must hurt."

"You have no idea." He sheathed them and went to eat. Just then a blonde goddess of a woman with green eyes saw Jaune. She was in a white blouse, black mini skirt, stockings, pumps, glasses and cape. She held a riding crop under her arm and was checking name on her tablet. She saw Jaune's name on it and read everything on him and was stunned.

She wanted blood, how could anyone allow a 14 year to fight in a war like that, then he took out White Fang, one of the most notorious fauni in Remnant. Her green eyes locked onto him, 'Don't worry Lois, I'll watch over him.'

After breakfast, it was time to determine teams and they were going to do it this way; they must reach the middle of a huge forest filled with grimm and grab a chess piece who ever have the matching one will be their partner for the duration of their time at Beacon.

So, it was time to go and find their partners.

TBC

* * *

Note: _White Fang is an OC I had came up with for Jaune to make a name for himself. Sorry, if I sounded a little racist._


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was in the middle of the forest making his way through, slicing and dicing, cutting and gutting grimm. By now he was covered in blood and was healing from various cuts and bites from grimm. He was unstoppable, like a buzzsaw. He finally made it to the center of the forest and saw a shelter so he went in and started to look around. Just then he heard a voice. [ **Welcome, you are the first one to enter. You may take one, and only one piece and leave. If someone gets the corresponding piece they shall be your partner for the duration of your time here.** ] It said, he looked at the table and saw a chessboard and grabbed a white [king] piece. [ **Jaune Arc has chosen the white [king]. The one who will choose the white [queen] will be your partner for now on.** ] He toss the piece in the air and caught it, placing it in his pocket.

Then he left the shelter and headed back to the academy.

* * *

'I can't believe that it's been protecting me all this time still.' He sat down and started to clean up. He was relaxing and all of the sudden Pyrrha came in and grabbed him in a tight hug. "What's with the affection?" He asked, she kissed him on the cheekbone and pulled out the white [queen] chess piece. "Couldn't ask for a better pardner." He said.

So it was revealed **Ruby Rose** , the girl in the red hood and with a scythe/ sniper rifle combo weapon and **Weiss Schnee** , the stuck up girl in all white, with a rapier that can use multi-dust were partners. Yang and **Blake Belladonna** , a cat faunus that was dressed in black and white and wielding a pair of pistols that are also like kusarigama, were pardners. **Nora Valkyrie** , a young woman who just loves life and pancakes in pink white and black, wielding a huge rocket hammer, and **Lie Ren** , a highly talented martial artist in green, black and white, wielding a pair of guns with blades on them like hand scythes were pardners as well.

Nora and Ren went over to Jaune and Pyrrha as Jaune was still trying to clean the blood off of himself. Pyrrha was helping him, "are you alright?" Asked Pyrrha as she was checking him for cuts, bites and tears.

"I'm fine, little sore though." He said, "nothing a good rest won't help."

"Well, I care about you."

"Remind me to tell the story about how White Fang and I fought in a ring of fire with only daggers." Ren and Nora paled.

"You Fought White Fang?" Asked Nora they looked over to them.

"Yep," said Jaune.

"How do you think he took him down?" Said Pyrrha.

"But with your bare hands?" Said Ren, "I am magnificent fighter but even I would have trouble with him."

"I know," said Jaune. "My semblance is a quick healing factor. I can live through anything short of decapitation."

"What about dismemberment?" Said Nora.

"Yeah, as long as my arm is together it'll heal. As a matter of fact…" he brought out his left arm revealing a cut at the elbow. It was faint but it was there.

"Someone cut off your arm?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, but um. I have about 100 pounds, of adamantium in my bones right now so that's not going to happen again, hopefully." Pyrrha grabbed him in a tight hug, starting to sob on his chest. He used his left arm to soothe her. "Sh, I'm okay. I'm okay. I can trust you two, no secrets." He popped his claws. The others were in shock, Pyrrha had seen them.

"You've seen them?" Said Ren to Pyrrha.

"Yes, they don't just hurt him." She said.

"You got it bad girl." Said Nora, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune.

"I need to get some sleep." Said Jaune.

"I know," said Pyrrha.

"If I don't move for a good five hours, I'll be refreshed." He said, to the others.

"You do look exhausted." Said Nora.

"Yeah," said Ren as Nora hugged Jaune. Then he started to tell his story to his team. After he was done, Pyrrha and Nora were crying their hearts out and Ren was somber.

"How did you ever live?" He asked.

"I didn't, I survived." Said Jaune that was when they realized that they should be there for Jaune and that he should get some happiness in his let him get some sleep as Pyrrha snuggled up against him as they went to sleep. She was with him to keep the bad dreams away.

* * *

Later they woke up and headed for the Dining Hall, "are you alright?" Said Pyrrha, he nodded. They sat down to eat and started to relax. When **Cardin Winchester** had showed up behind them.

"So, Jauney boy." He said.

"Card, you and me both know your father was an asshole. I mean come on, look at who he brought into the world."

"Why You Little…!"

"I wouldn't, while you were trying not to hurt yourself with your limp wrist mace. I was killing terrorists."

"At least I got a weapon!"

"And I don't? I'd turn your little ball and chain to shreds."

"Let's see who's better?"

"Oh, you mean in Goodwitch's class? You actually want a pissing contest in THAT woman's class? Whatever happens, happens I won't be responsible. Could you leave? Your face is spoiling my dinner." Yang just looked at this and grinned.

"Burn!" She said.

"I'll see you in Goodwitch's class tomorrow!" Said Cardin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Jaune with that they ate dinner and started to go over what had happened during the test. "So, how'd you think you did 'Blondie'?"

"I think I did alright, Maybe not as good as Ruby, but alright."

"I still can't believe that you are even going to this school." Said Weiss.

"Weiss, Jaune's one of the greatest Bounty Hunters on Remnant." Said Pyrrha.

"He actually fought and beat White Fang." Said Nora.

"White Fang is just a gang."

"Not the street gang. The Beowulf faunus that it was named after." Said Pyrrha.

"And in a knife fight." Said Ren.

"You can look up the proof on line." Said Ruby.

"Or better yet, I got scars I can show you." Said Jaune. Weiss was silenced and everyone continued to eat.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jaune was working out not knowing that he was being watched. It was a fashionable young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was in a black beret, a mocha and black bodysuit, chocolate, high heeled boots and gloves, and sunglasses. She was watching Jaune going through logs left and right.

He was going through her katas, she looked at her left hand. 'I can help him if he wants it.' She popped a couple of claws from her hand. Having had the same semblance as Jaune, quick healing. She saw him pull off moves she didn't even know. 'Wow.' He stopped and went to grab a towel. She went over to him and handed him one and a bottle of water.

"Oh, good morning." He said, he was in a black A-shirt, cargo pants and boots. He took the towel and wrapped it around his neck and opened the bottle.

"Hey, I'm Coco Adel." She said.

"Adel?" He said, "why does that name sound familiar?" Then it hit him, "Weapon X, oh my Oum." He hugged her, "I'm so sorry." Coco was in shock, no one has ever showed her this much affection after what happened to her. Not even her parents.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't put these," she popped her claws out, one was between the first and second knuckle and the other third and fourth knuckle. "In me, so what's there to blame you over?"

"Weren't you brainwashed into fighting for the project though?" He said, "they just wanted to kill me and I fought it off. I feel that my father was involved in this in some way."

"I forgive you," she said. "But there's nothing to forgive. You did nothing."

"A wise man once said; 'sometimes, the worse thing for good men to do is nothing'." He said, Coco thought about what he said and hugged him.

"But sometimes, there are things we can not control. So we blame ourselves and try to carry the weight. When we shouldn't, Jaune you look like you can carry the entire planet with the guilt you're carrying. Stop it, you don't control what your father does." Jaune nodded.

Later Jaune had walked into Ms Goodwitch's class with his team following him in. Nora jumped onto Jaune's back and held on. He sighed, "okay subordinate you can get off we're here." He said with a chuckle.

"Right-o boss!" She got off and they went to their seats. They were ready to start the day and class started. Then Goodwitch had called up two students.

"Mr Arc and Mr Cardin; to the ring please." She said, Cardin grinned, he was going to show Jauney Boy who was top dog and who was the bitch. Jaune just shook his head and sighed.

"This will be easy," said Cardin. "You don't have any weapons." Jaune just grinned.

"Alright gentlemen," said Goodwitch. "You fight until your aura goes into the red or when I say 'stop'. Do you understand?" Jaune nodded, "Mr Winchester?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

"Ready? FIGHT!" So the match was on and Cardin was swinging his mace around like a sissy.

"You Are Trash!" He said as he rushed him and Jaune just stood there and the mace struck Jaune across the face and he didn't flinch. Yeah, he had cuts on his face and he was bleeding but they were healing. Cardin just looked in awe, he continued the hit Jaune with the mace scarring Jaune's face up.

Jaune just looked at Winchester with a bored look as he was healing. He spat out his own blood, "are you done?" He said, "My turn now," with that Jaune hit Cardin with a multitude of strikes. He was all over the mace wielder, everyone was in shock, Cardin's aura was going down really fast. Then Jaune hit him with an uppercut and grabbed him by the throat.

Just then his claws came out and he was about to ram them into Cardin's head. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Glynda, Jaune stopped. "Winner: Jaune Arc." Jaune dropped Winchester and sheathed his claws. Then bowed to Cardin and Goodwitch. He went back to his seat.

"A little rough there Jaune?" Said Ren.

"He'd do the same thing if the roles were reversed Ren." Said Jaune.

Later at lunch, Jaune and the others were talking when Cardin came back to him. "I Didn't Lose That Match Freak!" He said.

"Funny," said Jaune. "I was the one that was about to ram razor sharp claws through your thoughts. Besides, Goodwitch called it and declared me winner."

"THAT BITCH SHOULDN'T BE A TEACHER!" Cardin yelled, "SHE PLAYS FAVORITES!"

"Oh, I get it. If you win; you proved your superiority to everyone else. But if someone else, namely me, wins; then they cheated and you get another shot to prove yourself. Do I have it right so far?" Said Jaune, then he stood up and looked him in the eye. "Let Me Remind You Just Who In The Hell I Am. Retired Corporal Jaune Alexander Arc; I was the one who defeated White Fang, not you and surely not that weak punk you call a father. Also, do yourself a favor, next time don't call Ms Goodwitch a bitch, I don't think you'd survive what she has in store for you."

"What is that slut going to do? Beat me with her little riding crop?" Just then they heard her and the rest of his team was nowhere to be found.

"Exactly," she said. She was slow burning and gripped her riding crop and bending it. Her semblance was showing itself, she was off of the floor and her cape was flapping in the air. Cardin slowly turned around to see her looking like a vengeful god (or goddess in this case). "What was it that you called me Mr Winchester?" Everyone was looking on.

"Yikes," said Yang. Jaune moved out of the way, he wanted to see this massacre not be a part of it.

"It was a joke Ms Goodwitch." The so to be dead meat laughed. "You know a joke?" Her look did not change.

"I'm laughing on the inside," she growled.

"If you attack me my father…"

"Is dead Cardin." Said Jaune, "Kind of hard to forget when you have someone's heart in your hand."

"We are going to talk about your conduct at this school Mr Winchester." Said Goodwitch, "after I beat you senseless for the 'bitch' comments." She drug him out of the hall with him screaming.

"Note to self: Do Not Get On Goodwitch's Bad Side." Said Yang.

"Do not call her a bitch then." Said Weiss.

"Point 'Ice Queen'."

TBC


End file.
